Forum:All-Stars Heat A
How these heats have worked is that I've divided the 30 robots into groups of 5, and put a robot from each gropu in each heat. The top 5 will be our unofficial seeds. In this heat its Panic Attack. I don't think there will be much debate on the first round. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:36, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Eliminators Panic Attack vs Napalm 2 vs Supernova TG's thoughts Do I need to say it? A high powered flywheel against a robot whose lucky to be still together in a light breeze. Napalm out. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:36, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ManUCrazy's thoughts Napalm out in bin bags. ManUCrazy 11:47, January 5, 2010 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Before we begin, Toon Ganondorf, I love the way you just automatically assume this is a battle between ONLY Supernova and Napalm, but Panic Attack IS still in this battle, you know. For all we know, it could EASILY be decided simply by who Supernova (who's definately going to win) hits first. With all that being said, I think Panic Attack has more staying power, so it goes through....what state it'll be in is anyone's guess. CBFan (talk) 11:50, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts The remains of Napalm carried out in a teapot. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:44, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Panic Attack lifts Napalm and attempts to end it quickly, but Supernova smashes Napalm away. More hits and Napalm limps into Sir Killalot who drops it over the wall. Llamaman201 (talk) 17:34, January 5, 2010 (UTC) SM's thoughts Goodbye Napalm--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 17:46, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Pussycat vs King B Powerworks vs Velocirippa TG's thoughts Again, its not hard. Two excellent drivers, two powerful and more importantly, invertible machines, against statistically the worst performing robot ever, who is equipped with a lifter that I don't think works that well. I don't doubt that Velocirippa is going out. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:36, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ManUCrazy's thoughts We might as well skip to round 2. Velocirippa in the pit. ManUCrazy 11:47, January 5, 2010 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Unless Pussycat decides to get rid of King B again, Velocirippa's going out. CBFan (talk) 11:51, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Helloher's Thoghts I'm not sure about the self righting abilities of this version of Velocirippa. It could be shredded by Pussycat or toppled by King B. Either way, It's out for me. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:44, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :I have seen "this version" of Velocirippa in action, and it can still self-right. Having said that, it's not 100% to being flipped onto its back (wheely position), and although it can still run, it isn't easy for it to get back down. CBFan (talk) 17:04, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Well, Velocirippa doesn't stand much chance does it? Llamaman201 (talk) 17:34, January 5, 2010 (UTC) SM's Thoughts Well, Velocirippa stands very little chance here.--'SquirrelMonkey (talk)' 17:48, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Semi-Finals Well, completely unanimous decision leaves me able to move this right ahead. Panic Attack vs King B Powerworks Llama's Thoughts Hmm toughy, but I have confidence that Pa can strand King B against a wall. Llamaman201 (talk) 22:17, January 5, 2010 (UTC) TG's thoughts I can't see a winner out of the two, and both robots are getting unreliable in these latter days. Panic Attack's forks won't be doing any harm to King B, wheras King B's nasty little disc has the potential to sever one of Panic Attacks' cables to its forks. If it did that, a push and shove match would go in favour of King B. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:26, January 5, 2010 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Well, I gotta give it to Panic Attack. I don't even see what those lifting forks could do...too much ground clearance. The saw is no better, to be honest. CBFan (talk) 22:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Panic Attack is more tucked-in around the edges, and I think that's a key factor here. I can't see King B getting under, and I can't see that blade doing damage. I go for Panic Attack. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 02:56, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts King B may be nippier, but I don't see its weapons being used to any effect on Panic Attack. Scarey-Go-Round maybe, but not the former champion. PA through. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 06:09, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Meganew's Thoughts I just don't think that King B can get under Panic Attack's skirts. Panic Attack to probably pit King B. --Meganew 17:02, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ManUCrazy's thoughts King B is a good machine, but hardly ever uses its weapons. Panic Attack will eventually shove it in the pit. Pussycat vs Supernova Llama's Thoughts Now, that disc if it hits Pussycat in the right place, i.e the wheels, Pussycta is down. I don't think Pussycat can do much to Supernova, so on that idea, Supernova through. Llamaman201 (talk) 22:17, January 5, 2010 (UTC) TG's thoughts I agree with what Llama said. Pussycat can't damage Supernova sufficiently, and we all saw what Fluffy did to Pussycat. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:26, January 5, 2010 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Well, if the guy behind Pussycat says so.....Supernova through. CBFan (talk) 22:43, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I see no way through for Pussycat. Hopefully it avoids getting chopped up though. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 06:16, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Meganew's Thoughts Supernova was quite good back then. It was just bad luck that they didn't make it to the semi-finals. Pussycat, however, got weaker as the wars went on. S7 Pussycat's the weakest, so I think Supernova will win. --Meganew 17:04, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ManUCrazy's thoughts Pussycat has horribly exposed tyres, and it's against a very destructive spinning disc. Pussycat will surely not survive with its wheels and blade intact, so Supernova will advance. ManUCrazy 17:13, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Final Panic Attack vs Supernova TG's thoughts Here's the next one - and just as we did in the Combat World Cup, I'm backing Supernova. Disc-O-Inferno did damage to Panic Attack, and Supernova's just as good if not better. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:40, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Agreed. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:50, January 6, 2010 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts I've said it before in Alternative Series 6 and I'll say it again....Supernova to decimate Panic Attack. CBFan (talk) 21:54, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Not decimate, just damage and win on a judges. Supernova through. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:23, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ManUCrazy's thoughts Panic Attack lacks really damaging weaponry but is very resilient, so it will be Supernova winning on a judges decision. ManUCrazy 11:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Winner: Supernova Unanimously. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC)